


I'm going to kill you, believe me

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: Gotham Boys [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Also hate-love, Biting, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Hate Sex, I wanna tag more but I don't really know how to explain jacking someone off in just one or two words, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Talk about major character death, brief description of gore, mostly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: A goon of Oswald Cobblepot has good news - good news that are a bit too good. The Penguin has finally won: The Riddler is dead.The news doesn't sit quite as good as Oswald would like.





	I'm going to kill you, believe me

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Gotham so much, you don't understand. And I love these two dorks way too much and I JUST WISH THEY'D GET ALONG but of course not. Anyway I was watching the second half of S3 and the thought stuck me that... what if?  
> Then this happened.

The Penguin walked around his courters, striding back and forth on his special-made umbrella / cane / blade-knife-thing, totally impatient. 

The news where coming, they’d said. A courier on the way _right now_ , with news about The Riddler. 

 _Edward Nygma_. 

That bastard. 

The last years the kingpin on the underworld had been taunted and eluded by the green little shit with his shutting grin ever god damn time he even got near. Always with a riddle, always with that smile and the Penguin, Oswald, _hated ever moment of it._

But now, his assassins had news! A plan he needed to hear, as soon as possible! Right now! It must be it must be… oh how it must be that the Riddler is **dead at last!**

 

A cautious but loud knocking on the door and Os jumped in his tracks. 

”What are you waiting for come in!” he shouted at the inanimate object, which opened at once. 

The courier was gasping for breath, blood sprayed over their face, clutching their side as if stabbed. Os didn’t care, barely even noticed but for how it must have slowed them down, the lazy and incompetent goons he was forced to work with these days! 

”What is it? Is he dead? Did you succeed? Did you kill him, did you kill Edward?!” Os almost shouted at the persons face, while trying to maintain a somewhat collected appearance. 

He didn’t succeed, especially as he grabbed the goon by their collar when they took another breath instead of answering his question. The insolence!

”Yes…” they said while panting, reaching for something on their back. 

”He is? Finally? Do you have proof, do you…?” 

Os never finished his sentence, because the goon pulled a somewhat crushed hat from his backpack. A brightly green, blood-spattered hat. Rounded top, lightly folded rims, and a stamp at the front. A black little question-mark. 

 

Os took a few stumbling steps backwards, grasping the bloodied thing and leaning on his cane-umbrella. Not really believing his eyes. 

”He’s… he’s really dead… wow, oh wow, finally, he’s dead, he’s… Yes! The Riddler’s **dead! At last!** ” The Penguin shouted at the air above him, almost throwing the hat in a victory-celebration, but decided in the last minute that it would be a bad idea. He didn’t want blood on his furniture, especially not from someone as lowly as the Riddler. 

Finally. His enemy, his hated opponent was… gone. Victory at last, free to conquer the rest of the underworld without incident, without that shit-eating grin staring down at him, without that insolent little shit with his faked voice saying _his mothers name_!

This was a moment of celebration, of victory, of rewards and champagne and promotions… 

 

The Penguin waddled closer to the goon, now on their knees on the floor, spilling blood on his exclusive mahogny floor. No matter, not right now, this was a celebratory moment! Not one for petty infrations, not yet anyway. 

”Did he suffer? Did you twist the knife, did he bleed out on the floor with his guts hanging out? Did he? Tell me!”

The goon spluttered, more blood splattering onto the floor. Os flinched, but it was not to be trifled with now. Not exactly now, at least. 

”Yes. Yes, sir, I promise, I got to sneak up on him and put the knife in his stomach, turned him around and his guts all flew out over the floor! He managed to grace me with his knife, here” the goon pointed to their side ”but he was already dying by then. I stood over him as he tried to collect his guts and it was such a sight.” 

They stopped to collect their breath, and Os straightened his back, looking straight forward, keeping his smile. 

”You should have seen it boss, the sight on his face when he looked down over his entrails flowing out on the floor, and he kept talking trhough the whole thing! ’Oh I can’t believe Oswald would do this, how could he kill me’ stuff like that, boss, he was really confused. I could tell, he even said your name and all!”

Os felt his smile twitch. ”He said my name did he?”

”Yeah boss, I think it was the last thing he said as he died. He spit up some blood and said something about ’oh, tell Os that I…’ something something, I don’t know…”

 

The Penguin was grabbing the goon by the collar before he could collect himself. ” **What did he say!?** ”

The shouting was met with an incredulous stare, and some coughing whining about letting him go so he could talk, but the Penguin didn’t bulge. 

”What. Did. Edward. Say? What. Where. His. Last. Words?”

”I… I don’t know boss, I…”

” **Tell me!!** ”

”I… something about you, he said ’Oswald, I loath’… eh, maybe ’Oswald, I long…’ or something, he didn’t get to finish before he died, eh…”

Os let them go. They dropped to the floor, gasping for air on their knees, like a dog. 

Os turned his back to them. 

”He said he… long, something? Loathe? Launder? Length? What, what did he say, I wonder? Love, perhaps?”

”Yes! Yes boss, that’s the one, that’s what he said, something like ’Oswald, I love y’…”

 

They didn’t get to finish their sentence and the floor would be ruined by now. It wasn’t supposed to take this kind of abuse, even if it had been impregnated and all that, but nothing would be clean from that amount of blood. The still rolling head didn’t help, spreading it’s still spewing blood even further. 

The Penguin had turned, the knife-blade from his cane-umbrella in hand, a clean line through the goon’s neck, before they finished their sentence. 

Clean, efficient and not at all planned. 

”He said… he…”

Os kept his posture, and looked down at the crumpled hat on his table, right in front of him. 

”He… said he lo… hm. Did he now?”

”Why, yes I did, according to this little bastard here at least.”

 

Oswald turned around, lightning fast. The doorway, still open, contained a green background-lit figure with a hat dipped low. The posture impeccable, almost perfect, hands on a beautifully carved cane not needed to support. Only for show. 

Amateur. 

”Edward!”

”Oswald.”

Quiet, for a moment. Eyes locking and hesitation, at least from Oswald’s side. Not that he’d admit it. Both their eyes fluckered away, and had trouble meeting after. 

_Don’t look at him don’t look at his body don’t look!_

”Erhm…” 

”Yeah, that’s a good way to greet someone after you sent **my own goon _into my own house_** telling me that you’d died _horribly and slowly_ while saying you… you loved…”

”Oh come on, I only did that to make you unstable. I’d never admit to such a thing.”

”Oh mister high and mighty can’t even say the words, can he?”

”Why, I… I’d never admit it because it’s not true! One should not tell lies!”

”Then why did you tell them to say it? Wasn’t that a lie?”

”You can’t seriously believe that I, The Riddler, would ever…”

”Your name is Ed! Edward! And you’re just a green knock-off of me…!”

”That is **not true** and you know it, _Oswald_!”

”Don’t you dare say that name out loud…”

”Or what, you’re gonna kill me? Like that ever worked out, did it?”

”Better then when you try it! At least someone died!”

”Oh you know that doesn’t even count, it’s just some random goon and actually, it would be **my planning** that killed them.”

”Well I did the act so fuck you!”

”Don’t you dare talk to me like that…”

”Or what?!”

 

Their tirade was interrupted by the fact that Oswald couldn’t pull back any longer, his hands on his desk, and when Ed had pushed forward, their bodies had met, Ed lost a bit of balance and reached out. Forward. His had ending up over Os’s hand. 

 

And then it happened. Again. Their lips met and Ed’s other hand fell over Os’s on the table, fingers became intertwined so hard they turned white. Ed pushed Os up against the table with his body while Os slid up, sitting on the desk with Ed between his legs, feet circling his thighs. 

The kisses where hard and full of teeth, their hands painfully intertwined. 

”You can’t think… this would stop me…” Ed said, all while pushing his lips back and grimacing against Os’s open mouth. 

”I’ll kill you for this” was the response Os managed to make, between gritted teeth, before words where lost and Ed shifted his posture to grab Os around his chest; his long fingers almost reached halfway around his thin body. 

”You….” Ed whispered, and Os responded with putting his mouth over Ed’s, pushing back hard, making Ed loose balance. He would have fallen if not for Os’s legs wrapped tightly around him, but Ed pulled back and almost dragged Os down on the floor. 

Their responding kiss was hard; lips smashing against each others, tasting the iron taste of blood Os grabbed Ed’s lower lip between his teeth and not letting go. The growling became a moan, and Ed’s hands felt over Os’s body, wrinkling his clothes and Os reached up, grabbed Ed’s throat and squeezed until the growling became more like a wheezing sound, still pressing forward to not end the kiss. The kiss that was more of Os pulling his lip with his teeth, while pushing his neck back as hard he could. 

The growling became more intense, and Os felt hands reaching up towards his own neck, thumbs pressing hard against the arteries in his neck. His head became heavy, and in the end he let go of Ed’s lip. The response was Ed pulling back, meeting his eyes. The moment paused; their eyes locked, Ed whipping a bit of blood from his lip, the other hand on Os’s shoulder, Os letting his own hands soften his grip somewhat. 

 

”You fight dirty.”

It almost looked like Ed smiled, behind that hand of his; Os was readying a response but only got the taste of blood as Ed kissed him again. 

It was intense; Os’s lips tasted the light wound he’d made, tongue licking Ed’s lips and touching his tongue, pressing hard into his mouth just as his lips where pressed hard against his. The warmth flew through his body, the need to feel him, to grind against him, and when Ed’s hands circled his wrists he barely fought it. Instead, he leaned into Ed’s embrace, hands behind his back, exposed for Ed to explore. And he did. 

Feeling hands down his front, unbuttoning a few shirt-buttons before abandoning the rest and getting directly at his crotch; Os was rock hard and straining against the fabric of the pants, which made it a little difficult to unbutton them, but Ed’s fingers where nimble. 

Very long, and very nimble. Able to unbutton his pants, circle his cock through the fabric of his boxers, and still carefully rub the very top gently. Os moaned into the kiss, his mouth open and Ed pressed back, claiming it for himself, tongue and lips all over his own, almost as erotic as his fingertip massaging the slit through wet boxers. 

Just the massage of one hand and five fingers over his boxers and through his unbuttoned pants was almost more erotic then the last time, when he’d been completely exposed and fingers had fully wrapped him; this felt more like a crime, like something forbidden, and in many ways it was. 

It didn’t take long for Ed’s fingers to rub him to climax, cum spreading over the inside of his boxers and over his crotch. He felt Ed smile into the kiss, his lips pulling back and with a single slow lick over his mouth, he pulled back completely. 

Ed tried to follow. Only to realise he couldn’t reach out. Something stopped him, and it wasn’t any of Ed’s hands, as those both where massaging his thighs, but something else. 

Rope?

”Ed. Ed what have you done.”

”Oh nothing much. I just thought that the way you had me hung up last time you tried to kill me was a quiet suggestion to try something, lets say more, kinky?”

”Ed.” Os pulled at the rough rope around his wrists, but it was fastened somewhere behind him and he couldn’t move much. Not even hop down from the desk he was sitting on, boxers exposed and completely drenched from the inside. ”Don’t you leave me like this. Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

Ed pulled back, battling his way out of the leg-lock Os had around his waist. It gave him some pleasure that Ed had a hard time getting out, but his crocked leg didn’t help at all, and soon Ed was out of reach, looking down at him. 

Not even his suit had any real wrinkles on it, while Os knew that his own was both half unbuttoned and maybe even creased beyond salvation. Looking him over, Ed had the audacity to _smile_ as he nodded his hat, backing away. 

 

”A pleasure meeting you, my dear rival. I hope we never meet again.”

”Don’t you dare walk out that door Edward! I’ll have you slaughtered and fed to the chickens as dinner!” Os almost screamed as he tried to work his way out of the knot behind his back. 

”That’s what you get for calling me that!” Ed hissed at him, voice corse and pointed. ”My name. Is. _The Riddler!_ ”

”It’s Edward! Edward Edward Edward…!”

”Oh have fun explaining this to your goons, you insufferable prat!”

Ed turned and walked out, leaving the door slightly open, and Ed screamed after him. ”ED! COME BACK HERE! I’LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR, COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SLITH YOUR THROAT MYSELF!” 

 

But Ed didn’t show, and when Os heard a distant thump of a door closing, he knew the game was over. Ed had left him exposed, after having his way with him in a way that Os had promised himself would never ever happen again, not after last time when they’d actually gotten somewhat undressed in that stinking boathouse by the docks. It had all been so disgraceful, walking out of there in dirty clothes and without a kill to show for it. 

This was worse. Way worse. Pulling again at the rope, Os knew he’d have to call the guards, or if they weren’t alive, wait for the next one to come running wondering where their mates had gotten to. 

They where gonna find him here. Bound. Exposed. In his own office. 

Exasperated, Os looked around him, down over the desk for anything sharp. Maybe he could avoid it altogether if he found… 

On the desk, a green question-mark had been carved into the wood. 

Into his fine, exclusive desk. A question mark. 

 

Oswald was going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a swedish blog: NeverBeenACorpse.wordpress.com  
> I have tumblr: InsanitysQueen or NeverBeenACorpse  
> Comment and kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
